Transformers: Dawn of Cybertron
by Starart132
Summary: Before Cybertron existed, before the world was populated, there was Unicron and Primus. The brothers are the guardian of the Allspark. There is two principal version of their history, the official one...And the true. How everything started? Only the creator of Primus and Unicron, remembered perfectly. Rated T for future violence. Prologue of the Prime War series.
1. Prologue: Long ago, we were punish

**Summary: **Before Cybertron existed, before the world was populated, there was Unicron and Primus. The brothers are the guardian of the Allspark. There is two principal version of their history, the official one...And the true. How everything started? Only the creator of Primus and Unicron, remembered perfectly.

AC: This story will focus on three characters more than any others: Primus, Unicron and Megatronus. I hope you will like their history.

* * *

**Transformers: Dawn of Cybertron**

Long ago, so long before Unicron was trap into the container of the Allspark that sealed him away. Everything was so different for everyone. No one knew how much everything started. No one knew who really were Unicron and Primus, at the dawn of life. No one asked such questions to themselves and to the others.

At the beginning, Primus wasn't a being of wisdom and powerful that created the Cybertronian. He was but an immature and shy being and a little coward when danger came who loved his brother Unicron.

Unicron wasn't the chaos bringer and the destructor of planets that wanted to murder his brother Primus. He was but a being with aggressive issue and a loyal and protective brother who would never let Primus be hurt.

How did everything turn so bad? How did they want to destroy each other's? Who did fate and time tear them apart?

Their existence was different from every stories, it was only the path to pain and tragedies.

**Prologue: Long ago, we were punish**

At the beginning of time, nothing was existing in the Universe; only planets, stars and gaz. There was no life, corresponding to the normal version of existence. One being was present and absent in the existence of this empty Universe; the creator. He was there a few times, without manifesting himself. He eventually decided to start creating the existence in this plane of existence.

A large star appeared near a planet made of metal; a nameless world at that time without any structures. From the star, came out two metal beings, immense and small at the same time. The came out a little confuse. They looked at themselves and they saw their body being solid. Their body were identical, but felt different. It was covered with their blood, one light and blue and the other one dark and purple also known as energon.

"Creator...Were are we?" Asked the one with the light and blue energon. He was unsure about their presence here.

"_Primus, you are now in another plane of existence, below the one you were currently living._" Said the creator.

"Why?!" Shouted the one with dark and purple energon as if it was unfair.

"_Be at peace Unicron, it is not because I'm angry at you two that I sent you there. It is a punishment for the fight you have with the others of your kind._" Said the creator. His voice was resonating, calm, but contained reprimands in it. "_As punishment, you will now create and administrate this existence._"

"But creator! Those fleshy thought we were inferior! They are the one-" Unicron was cut in his fury.

"_Do not oppose my will!_" Shouted the voice of the Creator. Primus hid behind Unicron for safety. His brother raised his arm in a protective way, covering Primus from anything that could harm him. "_They are also punished for their insolence and their fight! You didn't react appropriately to the higher plane of existence. You are immature and not ready to exist there!_"

Unicron and Primus looked to their side, putting their servo on their metallic arms.

"_You will learn to grow up. You might think I'm unfair. Your have to learn responsibility. Both of you always end up insulting and fighting the others._" Said the creator. "_If you want to return to the higher plane of existence, you will have first to accomplish your purpose into this world._"

"What...What do you want us to do Creator?" Asked Primus nervously over the shoulder plate of his brother.

"_Your purpose will be up to you to found out. You will need to guard an important object and used his power wisely. If you succeed, you will be return to the higher plane of existence._" Said the creator calmly.

A shining light appeared, the star that made them manifest into this universe grew smaller until it formed a ball of light. It shined with his beautiful color and blinded Unicron, whose power seemed to oppose the ball.

"_This is the Allspark, it is a part of myself that I'll left in your hand. You will have to use this power with judgement, if you cannot, you will destroy everything. Failure will cause your permanent destruction._" Warned the creator. "_This is the last time I will speak to you until your purpose is over. Gods, do you have anything to say, not about the punishment, but to me personally?_"

"...Thank you for giving us a second chance...I was sure...You will destroy us." Said Primus. He felt a calm wave from the creator.

"_And you Unicron?_" Asked the creator.

"...Bite my arf Creator. I hate you." Said Unicron crossing his arms. "You punish Primus too; he was innocent in this fight."

"_No. He didn't do anything to stop the fight._" Replied the Creator. "_He even joined into the fight._"

"It was to protect me! I was alone against three of them!" Shouted Unicron.

"_You should enter into the fight and he shouldn't join you!_" Replied the creator with anger. Primus hid behind his brother again. The creator voice then calmed down. "_It is time for me to part away. I will always watch you...Primus...Unicron...I know you will succeed in the task. Remember, you have to guard and protect the Allspark with your spark and used his power for your mission. Unicron, you may hate me...But this punishment is so you can mature and become greater in your spark...I love you both._"

They then no longer felt the presence of the Creator. They are now on their own, alone with the Allspark flying around them.

Primus felt the pressure on his crushing him. He didn't know what to do. He was lost into this strange world. He felt a servo on his left shoulder and he turned around. He saw his brother Unicron smiling at him with kindness. His smile was small, but it was only to reassure him.

"What do we do now?" Asked Primus worried.

"I honestly don't know...The only thing he said to us is to use this...Allspark thing." Said Unicron taking the Allspark on his hand.

"By the creator name...We have no home now. We are alone now...No one to guide us like before. Only us." Said Primus. He dropped his helm to the ground and he sobbed a little.

"Don't start leaking now brother." Said Unicron calmly. "You still have me...You big brother. We will figure everything out."

Unicron moved his arms around the body of his brother and hugged him. Primus rested his helm against the chestplate of his brother.

"You're sure?" Asked Primus.

"Yes...Everything will be alright brother." Said Unicron. He looked around him. There was absolutely no life around them. Unicron felt the pressure of loneliness...He was still both furious and glad that Primus was with him. Furious because he was innocent and got punish with him, glad because he wasn't alone. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the prologue.

Chapter 1: The mystery of the Allspark.


	2. Chapter 1: The mystery of the Allspark

AC: Here's chapter 1. It is a little silly chapter, but it would have been too much short and boring without some humour. The humor will soon end when the tragedy will begin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The mystery of the Allspark.**

Primus and Unicron were both living on the metal planet. The reason was simple: It was the closest things that can be consider their house and also it is similar to their building. It was also the only planet where they couldn't feel lost in their spark.

It took them 10 planetary cycles before they decided to reside on this planet. It was very a long and boring travel across the galaxy. They were so busy about finding a home that they kind of forgot about searching the purpose of the Allspark.

Primus walked by the side of his brother and watched the metal planet for a while. Unicron had the Allspark on his servo and he looked at it for a while. He remembered about the purpose was ling to this ball.

"The Allspark...What is this thing?" Asked Unicron.

"The creator told us that it is a part of him." Said Primus.

"It's round...Like a ball." Said Unicron. He smirked at the thought. He knew what he had to do.

He threw the Allspark in the air and it landed on his pede. He then started to play with the Allspark as it is something unimportant. Primus looked at his brother and he wondered if his brother was really thinking it wasn't important.

"Brother...You know it is a very valuable object if we want to return to the high plane of existence?" Asked Primus.

"Ha! I'm sure he just wants to get rid of us." Replied Unicron. He putted the Allspark on his frontplate and he hit it with it.

Primus looked at it and remembered the detail. It is a part of their creator.

"Stop it! It is a part of our creator. What if it is a part of his spark?!" Asked Primus afraid of the creator wrath.

"Ha! Then I'll hope he'll get a spark attack for throwing us here!" Shouted Unicron before laughing and hitting the Allspark with more strength.

Primus saw him hitting it harder and he ran at his brother. He then jumped in the air and grabbed the Allspark and...Landed at his faceplate and felt on the ground, back first.

"Ouch." Whined Primus.

Unicron ran by the side of his brother.

"Are you alright?!" Asked Unicron worried.

He helped his brother to stand up with the Allspark in his servo.

"I'm fine. It's just a little mark on my paint." Said Primus moving his servo on his faceplate.

"Alright...But why did you jump like that?" Asked Unicron with a warm smile.

"The Allspark is extremely important. We don't know what it does...But I don't want the creator to destroy you because of...Kicking a part of him!" Shouted Primus getting worried.

"Calm down." Said Unicron. "The creator will not be bother by this."

"...I think we should really start to accomplish our mission and return to our real world." Said Primus.

"If he wanted us to succeed. He would have given us tips." Said Unicron. He picked the Allspark in his servo once again.

"Hey! Give it back!" Shouted Primus.

Unicron putted his other servo on the faceplate of Primus and pushed him away.

"Sorry...But you need to be this big...To orders around." Said Unicron who is bigger than Primus.

Primus stopped trying to get the Allspark back and he glared at his brother.

"Anyway..." Said Unicron. He made the Allspark spin on his thumb claw. "I'm sure we can do anything with this Allspark." Primus saw the Allspark changing color, moving from blue to red. He backed away while Unicron continued talking. "It's not dangerous. We could do anything with this-" The Allspark is now dark red and it released red thunder in the body of Unicron. "ARGH! FRAG!"

Unicron let the Allspark felt on the ground and it turned blue once again.

"That Slag! Argh...He electrocuted me...Aaahhh..." Whined Unicron.

Primus moved to the side of his brother and he putted his servo on the shoulder of Unicron.

"Are you alright?" Asked Primus worried.

"I'll live." Said Unicron.

"...Told you." Said Primus smirking.

Unicron trapped the helm of his brother in his arms and he scratched the helm of Primus.

"Don't play smart with me Primus. I'm older and bigger than you." He said with a teasing voice.

He continued scratching the helm of his brother.

"Ouch! Okay! I'm sorry." Said Primus. "Just stop!"

Unicron let him go and Primus stood up and glared at him.

Primus took the Allspark.

"Anyway. We should be careful with what we do with this thing." Said Primus. "Now...Let's think about what the Allspark can do."

They both searched a spot where they could rest their arf on and when they found it, they sit there.

"Good...Now...Let's dig into this Allspark...Figuratively Unicron" Said Primus when he saw him moving his claw.

...

...

"Anything?" Asked Primus to his brother.

"I don't know. You're the « smart » one." Said Unicron with sarcasm.

"...So...You do know a little about it." Said Primus looked at his brother with a little hint of insolence.

"Of course. You don't need to be a genius to know that this thing is link with Spark." Said Unicron with a superior smile. "Spark...Allspark. All-Spark. Get it now?"

Primus looked at his brother.

"You really think the name will help us?" He asked not sure about it.

"The creator told us that he gave us some tip. So the name will surely be one of them." Said Unicron shaking his head at Primus disbelief. He wasn't sure himself if it was the case.

"...Sorry...I just thought it was too...obvious." Admitted Primus.

"You do know that the creator isn't the most subtle one." Said Unicron. "When he said something, he is obvious or direct when he gives information. That is why he cut the link with us...To not make our life so easy."

"I guess you are right about it...Hum...I think it's safe to assume you are right." Said Primus. "Anything else in your processor?"

"...Well...Euh...Nothing is coming to me for now." Admitted Unicron after scratching his helm with his claw. "It is the first cycle we are really looking into this."

"If the Allspark is based on the name...Then it might contain Sparks like those we have." Said Primus.

"Primus...You're right...So...Is it true? I mean...It has power to be used wisely and...this universe is quite empty." Said Unicron.

Primus lifted the Allspark in front of his optics and he looked deeply in the blue color of the Allspark. The blue movement of the object attracted his attention. He looked at it and he was hypnoses by the object.

"It is beautiful." Said Primus. "I can't believe the Allspark is so beautiful. I feel like I'm watching the life itself contain within it." He then started smiling impressed.

Unicron moved closer to Primus and he stole the Allspark.

"Stole it again!" Shouted Unicron. "You should be tougher if you don't want it to quit your grasp." He then laughed at his little brother.

"Give it back Unicron. You will only awake his wrath once more." Said Primus worried and a little angry to be stolen again by his brother.

"You want it back little brother...Come and get it!" Shouted Unicron with a mocking smile and ran away.

"You arfhole!" Shouted Primus running after him.

Primus chased him for a long time. The cycle advanced and Primus felt on his knee eventually by overheating and vented strongly to cool himself down. He was also exhausted by all the running. He then spanked his helm.

"Why didn't I fly after him?" Said Primus when he realised he was stupid.

He then knew that Unicron would do the same thing. He needed a plan to trick his brother. It flashed in him mind and he smiled at it. He sat on his metallic butt on the solid ground of the planet and he didn't move.

Unicron continued running for a while until he noticed that his brother wasn't after him anymore. He turned around and he saw him far away, but he wasn't moving. Unicron felt that his fun is ruined and he walked at the direction of his brother. He saw him sitting on the ground.

"Brother...What are you doing here?" Asked Unicron, trying to get his attention. He then showed the Allspark. "I still have the Allspark."

Primus didn't react at his taught. This is one of the averages Primus had over his brother; he is patient while Unicron can get impatient faster when he couldn't have fun. To provoke him more, Primus acted as if he wasn't even there.

"Hello! You remember...The **Allspark**..." Said Unicron. He passed it in front of his brother optics. Primus ignored it. He knew Unicron was still on his guard.

Unicron started to lose patience. Primus stopped a smirk when he gained the upper hand.

"You're no fun brother!" Shouted Unicron. "I stole the Allspark and you don't want it anymore. You give up too fast. Tough it up already! If you think I'll give it, you can kiss my arf and...Actually...No...Just never do that." Said Unicron when he thought about it.

He walked away from Primus. He then tried to attract his attention.

"You know brother...Maybe I should drop the Allspark into a ravine and we will never find it again. It might be interesting to do that." Said Unicron with a small smile.

Primus didn't react at all. He knew he was bluffing.

"Alright...Suit yourself." Said Unicron walking away.

Unicron walked for a while until he was out of Primus range. He then hid behind a rock and he waited to hear his pede step or his flying jetpack...But he heard nothing and he waited for a while. After a moment, he had enough and he ran back to his brother. He then moved his head next to his helm.

"You knew I was bluffing little brother! But if I wasn't, I would have done it without hesitation. I can't believe you would be willing to let me do something this stupid!" Shouted Unicron. He then closed his optics for a few seconds. "You're no fun sometimes. And another thing...Wait...What?" Said Unicron when he opened his optics.

He saw that Primus wasn't there and...The Allspark wasn't in his servo anymore. He realised he has been duped by his brother. He saw him running away.

"PRIMUUUUUUUS!" Screamed Unicron.

He then ran after his brother and he shouted things that should never been said to his brother or any living being. Primus then heard thrusters activated and he turned around. He saw Unicron flying at him and he tackled him. Primus and Unicron then rolled on the ground and they were on a cliff. They rolled it all down with loud metal sound until Unicron hit a metal rock and his brother against him.

"Ouch..." Grunted Primus.

"Weakly." Teased Unicron who was in much more pain. "You got me."

"Yeah...Anyway...I think we should recharge now...We are getting nowhere right now." Said Primus. "I'm low on energy and I need my body to produce it."

"Me too...Dark energon isn't limitless energy." Said Unicron.

They stood up and flied back to the place they sat down and they landed there. Primus looked at the Allspark once again.

"Don't look at it too much." Said Unicron. "You're going to be blind by his power."

"I know. I'm just fascinated by the color." Said Primus.

"Of course...There is only me who's interesting here." Said Unicron before laughing gently.

"True." Admitted Primus before laughing too.

They then let themselves felt on the ground against each other's. Primus moved his body and he felt the pain once again. It was lightly painful but still hurt.

"You know...You're tackling was painful." Said Primus.

"Oh...Sorry...Didn't mean to do that." Said Unicron with a voice that showed regret.

"I know." Said Primus. "You didn't want to hurt me."

"Brother...I will never hurt you. Never." Promised Unicron.

"I believe you." Responded Primus.

With that said, they fall into recharge fast.

Time passed and they were constantly trying to figure out what the Allspark is and what was his power. They putted their processor together when they weren't goofing off and having fun since they were overheating with all the hard work. Eventually, they started to get the tips of the creator until...

"I GET IT!" Screamed Primus with a smile on his mouthplate.

"What Primus? What?!" Shouted Unicron.

"I finally figure out the purpose of the Allspark. It was so simple...I can't believe we miss that." Said Primus.

"Care to enlighten me with your blue optics." Said Unicron smirking at him.

"...*Vent heavily* Yes. I'll strait to the point. You told me that the Allspark is a combination of sparks or something that contains Spark...Guess what...You were right." Said Primus.

"My random comment was right after all." Said Unicron smirking at him.

He took his brother and moved him against his chestplate.

"So...What more do you have?" Asked Unicron.

"Well...The Creator told us that it is a part of him...His metallic part of himself. The Allspark is a part of the Creator who has the power to create lives like ours." Said Primus with a smile.

Unicron knew where he was going but he didn't stop him, in case his brother was wrong.

"So the Allspark has the power to create Sparks and more of our kind. That is why we are here! We will made this planet and create life with this. Just like the Creator. That's why he called us Gods." Said Primus.

"That...That must be right! We will make this planet with living being and we will have our ticket back to our original plane of existence." Said Unicron with a smile.

"Yes...But...How can we use the power of the Allspark...And to create what?" Asked Primus.

"That is the question." Admitted Unicron. "They cannot be exactly like us...They had to be weaker, smaller and...More primitive. They had to be primitive."

"Why?" Asked Primus.

"I think it is best that way." Said Unicron not wanting to explain why. He also didn't cross the optics of his brother each time he said Primitive.

"Good...Now...How do we do that?" Asked Primus.

"I guess...We had to build something...Are you good at that?" Asked Unicron.

"No...And you?" Asked Primus.

"Catastrophic." Said Unicron. "What do we have to build?"

"You suggest it but...It must be something to harvest the power of the Allspark." Said Primus.

"That's what I guessed." Said Unicron.

Somehow, Primus wasn't sure he guessed that.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 1.

Chapter 2: The birth of the Predacons.

It is canon, in a way, to transformer Prime.


	3. Chapter 2: The birth of the Predacons

AC: This is the second chapter. I just found out about Covernant of Primus yesterday, but I will not follow it for this story. It is different from the others.

Now beginning the Predacon Arc of the story. From the beginning of their existence to their end.

**Time of Cybertron Vorn: 83 terrestrial years**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The birth of the Predacons**

Primus and Unicron were sitting on the ground and vented strongly. They said nothing, but they looked at each other's to see how much miserable they look right now. Primus was the most miserable between the two of them. Unicron then smirked at his little brother who replied by hitting him with his servo at his chestplate. It wasn't painful at all and just made a loud metallic sound.

"Be careful there. You could hurt your servo little brother." Said Unicron before laughing gently at his little brother who glared at him.

"I won't hurt it by hitting you that way." Said Primus. "Well...We are not done yet."

"Yeah...Already two Vorns and we haven't finished the construction." Whined Unicron lightly.

"Well...We took one Vorn for the design and the mechanism and we took the other one to build it." Said Primus after thinking about it.

"Well...We suck at it!" Shouted Unicron. "And don't start about the don't shout it thing brother. Nothing is existing yet and shouting will bother no one."

"What about me?" Asked Primus glaring at him.

Unicron shoved his hand.

"You're not important." He replied and teased him.

"Unicron...*Sigh* Let's recharge for now please. I need to regain my strength...We still have to continue tomorrow." Said Primus.

"Aaaahhhh...I hate this project." Said Unicron whining about it.

He closed his eyes and he grunted about it. Primus looked at his brother.

"We have to continue Unicron. The reward will be intense for us. We will be able to return home my brother." Said Primus.

"...I know...I won't let you construct it alone. Anyway...I hope we will finish it in less than a Vorn." Said Unicron.

"I also hope that...I'm also tired." Said Primus. He vented in exhaustion.

They then recharged so they could be ready for the next cycle.

**3 Vorns later**

"We stood corrected." Said Primus venting fast.

"That...We...We...Slag so much at...that." Said Unicron.

One of his horns is broken and the dark energon hadn't finish restoring it. He had an accident when they were building it but a part of the structure felt on Unicron and damaged his body.

They were without strength and also furious about the long time they took. They looked at all their effort, but in the end, they started to smiled and laughed of joy. After 5 Vorns, they finally finished to build the machine that will use the power of the Allspark.

"Alright...How shall we name it?" Asked Unicron.

"Hum...That will be troublesome." Commented Primus.

"Yeah...We will have trouble with the name...Hum...I know...What about I name it and you name the first being that will be created by the Allspark?" Suggested Unicron.

"I think it's a good idea...We will dodge the problem of naming it...But I will not hesitated to comment on the name." Said Primus with a smile.

Unicron also looked at him and he knew he'll have to do the same.

"Alright...First...Let's look at it." Said Unicron.

They both walked closer and they looked at it. It was a long tunnel dug on the ground to the center of Cybertron. It was only the visible part. At the center of the planet, they installed a system to protect the Allspark. It can also be used to activate the Allspark power. They have tested it and they knew how it works. This was the reason it took so much time. Near the hole, there was something that was a circle made of metal with nothing inside. It was there so it can transfer the being that will be create by the Allspark. They didn't want for it to climb all the way back to the surface...It would have been too cruel.

"I'll call it... Well of All Sparks." Said Unicron. He then started counting before his brother replied and mock him.

"...I agree with it..." Primus said nothing. He didn't want to say that he thought the same thing. "Alright...It is time to create life."

"Remember that it had to be a beast like being. We cannot start too big." Said Unicron. He also had another reason but he didn't share it with his brother.

"Alright...I know which form it will be." Said Primus.

"Yeah...You have imagination...Not me." Said Unicron. Unicron didn't have a processor made to create thing compare to his brother.

"Alright...Their kind will be name after the first one is created." Said Primus.

"Alright...Let's start it up." Said Unicron.

The two jumped into the Well and they felt fast until they hit the ground. They stood up and they walked at the direction of the Allspark. The Allspark was on an altar and seemed to be a special artifact placed in a temple.

"You know...We could forget the design and decoration...When I thought back. It could have been done afterward." Said Unicron.

...

"We are stupid." Said Primus.

"Time to create a life." Said Unicron.

Primus walked at the direction of the Allspark and he putted his servo on it. He closed his optics and called his power. The Allspark started shining. Primus putted all the information in the Allspark and described the general form of the being he wanted to be created. He then also putted a CNA structured in the future beings like his own and Unicron. He wanted to have a strong life support and CNA can provide it compare to a program only. He then finished download every detail and walked away.

"Let's go to the surface and see what will come out." Said Primus starting shaking.

"True...You're getting too much excited." Said Unicron.

"It is the first being we will create!" Shouted Primus. He grabbed the arm of his brother. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" Shouted Unicron who was dragged by him. He was sarcastic.

They flied outside fast and they landed near the portal, to a safe distance. The gate was now green and something started to come out of it. They waited for a while and when it came out. It was the same size as them. It was a big dragon walking on his four pede ending with claw. He had mandible with his mouth. He was a dragon of metal with giant wings on his back. Primus looked at it.

It walked slowly away from the portal he came from. It was confuse about it while he walked. He looked around and he used his olfactory sensor. He detected something and he turned at the direction of Primus and Unicron. He looked at them aggressively. He walked at them and he opened his mandible and he screamed at them. He was then ready to fight the two. He grunted at them and he walked at their direction.

"Primus...Behind me." Said Unicron.

He pushed his brother behind him and he drew his blade at the direction of the metallic dragon.

"Want a piece of me?" Asked Unicron. "I tamed stronger being than you!"

The other one saw Unicron as a dangerous one and he screamed at him. He opened his mandible.

"Mandible? I didn't imagine that part." Commented Primus backing away in fear.

"How is that- Primus! Did you put CNA?" Shouted Unicron.

"Yes...For some difference between them." Said Primus.

"Random difference." Grunted Unicron. "IDIOT!"

"Not now!" Shouted Primus pointing at the dragon close to them.

Unicron turned back and the face of the dragon was near his faceplate and he screamed at him.

"You will soon be offline." Grunted Unicron.

He glared at the dragon and the dragon did the same. Unicron waited for it to strike first before attacking. Nothing happened for a while until Primus decided to use a more pacific attempt than destroying him. Unicron and the other one continued glaring, fighting with their optics to show their own dominance.

Primus walked by the side of his brother and he was near it. The dragon suddenly looked at him and he jumped backward when he realised he was got by surprise. He opened his mouth and an orange substance appeared inside.

Primus walked closer to him and peacefully.

"Calm down...We are not here to hurt you." Said Primus.

"You talk for yourself." Whispered Unicron. He watched Primus and the dragon in case an attack.

The dragon glared at him and he walked closer. He moved silently at him. Unicron saw him about to hurt his brother. He moved closer when Primus raised his servo.

"No...Let me try." Said Primus.

He looked at the metallic dragon and he immediately regretted his plan.

_I'm about to get gravely injured. _Thought Primus. He then felt the fear awake in him._ Maybe...No! I cannot let him be offline. He is just born...I have to try. I need to be...brave. _Primus intake and he called all the courage he had and he walked even closer.

"Listen...I'm not here to hurt you...You don't have to fear me...I'm Primus." He said walking closer.

The dragon couldn't understand what he said. It wasn't in his program because he was made primitive. He looked at Primus, but he understood his emotions coming from his mouthplate. He knew the smaller one tried to be peaceful and unaggressive against him. He felt as if he understood his superiority. He looked at the horned one, Unicron and he saw him as aggressive and trying to put his superiority in question. He thought of fighting it when he suddenly felt the aura of the horned one. It was powerful and showed that he wasn't superior to him. His coding told him that he couldn't fight him.

He then felt a servo on his snout. He looked at Primus who was now near him.

"Calm down. Do not be afraid." Said Primus.

The dragon looked at Primus and he closed his optics. He could hear the calm voice and he crossed the optics of Primus.

"Good. Now go. The planet is yours." Said Primus.

He looked at both of them. Unicron walked in from of his brother, but he drew back his sword. He knew he didn't have to fight now. The dragon was pacified by his brother and he also stopped showing aggressive behavior. He then looked around him and he saw the world.

"...I'll call your kind...Predacon." Said Primus. The now Predacon looked at him. Primus saw his posture. He was standing on his pede with his neck and helm high in the air. He showed superiority and also power. Primus knew he acted like a king. "And you will be Predaking."

"Two name?" Asked Unicron.

Suddenly, another dragon came out of the gate. He was different from the first one with his paint color and also in his appearance.

"What?!" Shouted the two gods.

"Another one?" Asked Primus surprise.

Predaking turned at the direction of the other one. They both screamed at each other's. Predaking opened his wings to his full size while the other one did the same, but he had smaller wings than Predaking.

"How is that possible?!" Shouted Unicron.

"I don't know! The only reason will be that the...Scrap." Said Primus.

"What Primus?! What?!" Shouted Unicron.

"I haven't deactivated it." Said Primus.

"You mean?" Asked Unicron.

"The Allspark." Confirmed Primus.

"...IDIOT!" Screamed Unicron.

"Now what?!" Asked Primus.

Another one appeared from the gate.

"Three!" They shouted.

The other two screamed at the new one who replied the same way. The three Predacons are now ready to fight. They all showed their dominance and tried to be the Alpha.

"We had to deactivate the Allspark before more are created!" Shouted Unicron.

"Alright...We had to-" Primus was cut by the sound of metal.

They both looked at it and they saw the three predacons fighting against each other's. They wondered what they should do, but they are not sure.

"Should we...stop the fight?" Asked Primus.

"...No...I don't think they are fighting to kill...But to find out who's the dominant one...They are three mech and they are primitive. You know that primitive being need a leader, the strongest of all." Said Unicron.

"I know...This primitive instinct never completely disappeared." Said Primus with hint of sadness and a small smile.

"Anyway...We should back away and let them deal with this. Later...We will see how the victorious is and...We should stop the creation for now...I think they need some stability." Said Unicron.

Primus closed his optics.

"No...Let's just let it happen. They are coming to life, now...We let thing happen." Said Primus.

"You want to let this out of control?" Asked Unicron.

"Yes." He replied to his brother.

"...If things become bad...I'll say the sentence." Warned Unicron.

"Agreed." Said Primus.

They moved away from the Predacons fight.

* * *

AC: This is the end of Chapter 2. Maybe Primus had Unicron screw up.

Chapter 3: Life came to Cybertron.


End file.
